Where arth thou Jealousy
by Sarah5
Summary: It's about this new kid come to join the cliffhanger. the boys all hate him, but the girls all love him even Juliette and well..... Shelby.. you have to read it to find out what happen.


  
- I don't known any of the characters except for Shane.  
  
Sorry if this might suck, but hey I'm not better than any of these writer in here,   
I'm more like the least best story teller. Enjoy and please pretty please reviews if you want more or   
just to say that this story suck!...lol And for those who are wondering, "hey is S&S 2gether?"   
The answer is yes they're are.  
  
The only new character in here is shane DeCarle, if you wan to see want he look like visit   
http://www.geocities.com/hollywood/Lot/6575/mcdermott.htm  
He's only 17 yrs. in these pictures. Isn't he hot!!!..lol. I know Hayden is hotter, I  
too agree!   
  
(In Peter's office)  
  
Peter- We have a new student today, Sophie.  
  
Sophie- Really? Who is it?  
  
Peter- His name is Shane DeCarle. His record said that he's a user.  
  
Sophie- So it's a boy. The girls will really be happy. (pause) what else did his record say?  
  
Peter- Nothing, that's all the imformations I got. (pause) He'll be joining the   
Cliffhanger group.  
  
Sophie- When?  
  
Peter- probably about now  
  
Sophie- So I guess, I'll wait in here with you just until Shane comes.  
  
Peter- (getting romantic) oooo.... I like that  
  
(Sophie came over and sat on Peter's lap and started kissing... very slowly)  
  
(KNOCK, KNOCK)  
  
(Both got startled and Sophie surprisingly stood straight next to Peter who   
was checking if he got any lipstick on him)  
  
Peter- (clearing his throat) Come in.  
  
(the door swung open and a the family enter)  
  
Mr.DeCarle- Hi, I'm Dave and this is my wife, Elizabeth  
  
(shake hands with Peter and Sophie.  
  
Shane- which is orginally known as "skank"  
  
Dave- That's enough (getting mad and pointing a figure to shane)(pause) This is our  
son Shane  
  
Peter- hi Shane, I'm Peter (reaching out for a shack, but Shane did not except the shack.  
  
Dave- shack his hand boy (forcing his son to do it)  
  
Shane- stay away from me  
  
Elizabeth- honey, don't be that way  
  
Shane- you too  
  
Peter- well, I see you have some family problem to work out.  
  
Dave- no everything is fine.  
  
Peter- (pause) ohh.. yes I forgot. This is Sophie  
  
(Sophie shacking Elizabeth ahnd and Dave)(the reach out and shack Shane's hand which he except)  
  
Peter- umm.. Why don't Sophie take you on a tour and I'll get shane settled.  
  
(Everyone got out of the office and split up)(Change Scene to where   
the cliffhangers are sitting outside all together at a picnic table)  
  
If you are wondering who sat with how, I'll tell you: Scott, Shelby, Juliette,  
Auggie, David, Daisy, Ezra, and Kat. that's the order. Happy?  
  
(While doing their homework, Shelby notice that Shane and Peter past them from a distance)  
  
Shelby- (look up at shane from far away) Whoa! Guys look.  
  
(everyone look up fromwhat they're doing)  
Daisy- (check over at Shelby) Shelby, you're drowling and..... so are you Juliette  
  
Shelby- What? and you're not (sarcastic)  
  
Juliette- Oh my god! Guys he's so hot. Ezra look.. (Ezra who was still doing his   
homework and looking down)  
  
Ezra- I rahter not.. I am a man and I like to keep it that way.   
  
Juliette- suit yourself ( who keep staring at Shane)  
  
(Shane who just look at the table)  
  
Juliette- Oh my god, he's staring this way (trying to look normal and getting back to her work)  
  
David- (imatating Juliette) oh my god, he's staring at me. Maybe... uh maybe.. I should   
give him a blow kiss. (did the blow kiss which shane saw and smile and turn away)  
  
(Everyone laugh beside Juliette who became mad)  
  
Juliette- that is so not funny  
  
(as everyone talking, scott got closer to Shelby so no one could hear him)  
  
Scott- so umm.. are you bored?  
  
Shelby- totally  
  
Scott- the why don't we go somewhere fun  
  
Shelby- (who blushed) like?  
  
Scott- come on, following me  
  
(both got up and left holding hands)  
  
Kat- Where do you think they're going?  
  
Daisy- do you have to ask?  
  
Everyone- ooooo......  
  
(change scene to Peter and Shane)  
  
Peter- okay, you're clear. (checking shane stuff in the boys dorm room) You are   
assign to a group called the cliffhanger. They're the one you were looking at outside  
  
Shane- you mean ith those hot chicks (smile and look down)  
  
Peter- What does chicks look like? uh?  
  
Shane- (still looking down) you know, like that babe Sophie. (smirk)  
  
Peter- (ignore that comment) The rules here are very simple. There is no sex, no violence  
and no inappropriate touching. And if you get the rules, you got nothing to worry about.  
Any question?  
  
Shane- yeah, when can I get oughta here?  
  
Peter- when you find yourself  
  
Shane- (staring arou d and then pointed to himself) Oops.. I found myself!  
  
Peter- Get up.. lets go (getting a sharp tone)  
  
Change scene to where the cliffhangers where)  
  
Juliette- (look up thinking and saw that Shane was coming this way) oh no he's coming this way.  
  
Peter- hi guys, this is Shane  
  
Everyone- hi  
  
Peter- ( looking at the table and wonder) Does anyone know where Scott is?  
  
Auggie- no, but I really think meat is in the janitor shed.  
  
Peter- great (saying to himself) Auggie go get him  
  
(Auggie ran off)  
  
Peter- Well... make Shane feel at home (left)  
  
Kat- hi, I'm Kat. That's Juliette, Ezra, Daisy, David and that before was Auggie.  
  
Ezra- so what did you do to get here?  
  
Shane- (sitting down next to Juliette) Why don't you mind your own business (saying   
it slowly and tiredly)  
  
Ezra- hey, we all have secrets.  
  
Daisy- that's why we're all here in the first place  
  
Shane- because of a secret? (pause) wanna hear a secret? (saying it smilely)  
  
David- you got one?  
  
Shane- Don't tell anyone, but I think..... you guys are all RETARD!  
  
Daisy- aren't we all (sarcasticly)  
  
Juliette- hey is that your mom and dad?  
  
Shane- no, that's my dad and the skank (Elizabeth wave at him in a seducing way)(no one notice)  
  
Shane- hey... look I gotta go (got up and left)  
  
Ezra- where do you think he's going?  
  
David- (sarcasticly and kinda serious) hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go.  
  
Daisy- well... he seems nice (saying in a nice way)  
  
Juliette- he's so hot  
  
David- aren't we all?  
  
Juliette- okay I'm not going to answer that question  
  
(Change scene to Scott and Shelby)  
  
(Scott nad Shelby are kissing um... passionately in the shed)(Suddenly Auggie ran in   
and startled Scott and Shelby)  
  
Auggie- yo meat, stop kissing and get your butt up to Peter  
  
Scott- God! Can you knock?  
  
Auggie- (Knock)  
  
Scott- (loook as in "uhh..ok" kinda way) Come in  
  
Auggie- yo meat, stop kissing and get your butt up to Peter  
  
Scott- why?  
  
Auggie- hey, do I look like a physic...?   
  
(Shelby and Scott stare at each other)  
  
Auggie- No! I'm not a physic. Scott just get your butt up to Peter or I'll tell  
him that you two homies were making out.  
  
Scott- fine  
  
(Scott ran away leaving Auggie and Shelby behind)  
  
(Change Scene to Sophie, Elizabeth and Dave)  
  
Sophie- Well that was the tour of Mt. Horizon.  
  
Elizabeth- that was a very exciting excursion. Is it possible if we get to see   
Shane before we left.  
  
Sophie- oh yeah sure. Just let me ask Peter, but before I do. Can you tell me why   
exactly Shane turn into a user?  
  
(Dave and Elizabeth look at each other and then slowly they say)  
  
Dave- Well, we don't know why. First, before Elizabeth came ond all of my remarriages  
came into Shane's life, he was doing just fine. His report card was all A's and   
his popularity and achievement was high. But then he change. He started to use,  
went to a depression. Once I even saw him trying to kill himself.  
  
Sophie- yes I see, but do know why he change?  
  
Elizabeth- I guess because of me? We just got married last month and I think that  
why he's so upset lately.  
  
Dave- no it's not your fault. Shane been acting like this since the first time he turn 15.  
  
Sophie- and was that when you and shane's mother still together?  
  
Dave- uh yeah, but then we got divorce. Things seem to slip.  
  
Sophie- I'm sorry...  
  
Dave- don't be, I met the woman of my dream right now.  
  
Sophie- well good for the both of you. You just wait here (in Peter's office) and I'll go   
and find Shane.  
  
(Scene change)(To Peter and Scott who is out side the office)  
  
Peter- (saw Scott ran in) Scott, there you are  
  
Scott- Did you want me?  
  
Peter- yeah, there is this new kid and I want you to show him around like be his  
buddy for the day. And oh.. (saw Shane walk in) there he is now  
  
(Shane walk in looking like if he's in a deep trance)  
  
Peter- Shane, this is Scott. He's going to be your buddy for today.  
  
(Sophie cam in the scene)  
  
Sophie- Peter, Mr.DeCarle and his wife wants to see Shane before they leave. Is that.........  
  
Shane- I don't want to see them.  
  
Peter- why not? they're your parent?  
  
Shane- look didn't you hear me, I don't want to see them! (geeting mad)(very cute too)  
  
Sophie- are you sure, cause I........  
  
Shane- What did I say? Doesn't my says have any meaning to you!  
  
(shane angrily walk out)  
  
Scott- (look like confuse) O..k, I guess...... I'll just go and show him around. (left)  
  
(Change scene)(To shelby and shane down the hall)  
  
(Shane walk out so fast that by the hall, he bump into Shelby)  
  
Shelby- hey excuse you (Shane look back and Shelby turn and keep walking)  
  
Shane in thought- She's so.... she's so beautiful. Like angel from heaven sent down to be.   
I know she's the one for me. I feel like we're meant to be together.   
I gotta have her before anyone does.  
  
(shane ran to Shelby)  
  
Shane- hi I'm new here and I was wondering if you can show me around the place  
  
Shelby- me? you want me to show you around?  
  
(Scott ran in the scene)  
  
Scott- Yo Shane are you ready for the tour?  
  
Shelby- sorry.... guess you already have a buddy (walk away)  
  
(Shane watch as shelby walk away and Scott notice that)  
  
Scott- hey man, (snapping his figure over Shane's eyes)(getting jealous) that's my girlfriend  
your checking out.  
  
Shane- oh really? (act like surprise)  
  
Scott- yeah (getting mad)  
  
Shane- chill Bro, ther's no need to get physical. Hey are you going to show me around or what?  
  
Scott- fine let go. (nevering taking his eyes of Shane)  
  
(Change scene where Shane and Scott outside walking)  
  
(Juliette at the picnic table watch as Scott and Shane walk)  
  
Shane- dude, why is that girl keep staring at me?  
  
Scott- oh, you mean Juliette?  
  
shane- yeah  
  
Scott- maybe she likes you  
  
Shane- maybe  
  
Scott- what you like her? (geting happy)  
  
Shane- what her? No! (pause) She's kinda hot, but not my type  
  
Scott- then what is you type? uh?  
  
Shane- That blonde angelic girl back there. Now that's sweet! (smiling)  
  
Scott- Shelby? That's my girlfriend! (getting jealous)  
  
Shane- Man I know, I just want to tell you that you have good taste that's all  
  
Scott- you better watch yourself or someone is really gonna make you bleed. (getting really mad)  
  
Shane- What? (laughing) you mean you (getting up in front of Scott's face)  
  
Scott- back up (push Shane back with a force of anger)  
  
Shane- no you (push Scott back)  
  
Scott- don't touch me, man (push back hard)  
  
Shane- well...look (push Scott back again)  
  
  
(by now Scott got enough. Scott lurch at shane full speed knocking shane to the ground.   
Both were on the ground fighting)  
  
(from a distance)  
  
Juliette- oh my god, guys look (pointing and running up to shane and Scott)  
  
Ezra- (getting annoy) you know, you should really stop with that "oh my god" thing.  
  
(everyone ran up to Scott and Shane)(Auggie was pulling Scott a side while another boy   
pull Shane a side)  
  
Auggie- Scott chill.... (trying to get a hold of Scott) Stop! It's not....worth it.  
  
Shane- Come on (trying to to struggle out of the guy force) that's all you got   
  
Scott- (loosing himself) you better watch yourself from now or I'm gonna kich your  
butt and ohh....stay away from Shelby... you hear me, man! (walk away)  
  
(When Juliette heard that, she began to feel sad and look sad too. Auggie notice Juliette   
change in expression)  
  
Auggie in thought- Jules don't be like that..... there are alot of better person you can like.   
Not that punk Shane. Why can't she fall in love with me? What, I'm not   
good enough for her?   
  
(Juliette turn and ran away leaving everyone behind)  
  
Auggie- (yelling out) Jules wait!  
  
Shane- Let go of me man! Do you even know me to lay your hands on me? (the boy backing up)   
Gees.. dude!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys that the end of my story. I have a question. Is everyone here in Fanfic are all   
teenager? By that I mean in high school? you can e-mail me at Sqeakz2219@juno.com or just  
write it in you reviews. And ohhh.... please reveiws. The more you reveiws the  
faster I'll put up the next part. oh.. did you guys check out the shane's pictures section?   
Man! isn't he hot? I think so....lol!  



End file.
